


Just us.

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Both, Adam and Mikael, starting to feel something for the other but one of them not admitting it to himself at first.





	Just us.

As always the boys are hanging out together.   
Honestly, it's a relatively cold day but Mutta wanted to eat ice cream and the boys had not left the house in hours so they ended up going to the ice cream parlour.

"Mutta, I'm not giving you any of my ice cream!", Adam exclaims while taking a step away from Mutta.

Doing that, he crashes into Mikael, who tries to give Adam a bit of support with his free hand so that he doesn't stumble more.

"Why not? You gave Yousef some of it!", Mutta complains taking a step closer to Adam.

They had left the ice cream place a few minute ago but Mutta finished it quickly. Seeing as they are too far away to go back now, Mutta tries to eat some of the other guys' ice cream.

"Because Yousef just wanted to try and not eat all of it!", Adam responds and laughs. 

Mutta pouts and while Elias hands Mutta his ice cream, Yousef says: "It wasn't too good anyway."

"No! This...", Adam lifts the cup in his hand, "...is delicious!"

Adam feels a light jab to his ribs. Confused Adam looks to his left side, his eyes finding Mikael looking at him with wide eyes and shaking his head.

Mikael leans closer to Adam and whispers: "It's better if he thinks it's bad.", and nods towards Mutta.

Adam cannot look at their hungry friend as quickly as Mikael does. He is very close. A few more centimetres and their noses would touch. It makes Adam gulp and having to actively remind himself to breathe.

When he finally manages to look away, and to his other friends, Adam thinks to himself.

Why did that close proximity just make him feel like that? A bit nervous, but somehow in a good way.

He never feels like that with the other boys.

They walk around for a while, just goofing around and having fun until Yousef stops them.

"I need to go in there and buy something. It'll be just two minutes.", Yousef says while pointing at the little bakery they are walking past.

All of them stop walking and turn to Yousef.

"Are you getting something for Sana again?", Adam asks.

Whenever Yousef sees something that he thinks Sana would like, he stops and goes and gets it or takes a picture or something like that.

Mikael finds himself smiling at that thought. He teases Yousef a lot about it but secretly he admires it.

"Actually, no. My mom told me yesterday she craved the cupcakes from here.", Yousef answers.

Mikael smiles at that and sees how Elias rolls his eyes.

"This is the reason why my mom tells me to be more like you!", Elias complains but ends up laughing along with the other four.

Yousef just smirks. "Sana loves those cupcakes too so I'll get her some, too."

Adam and Mikael roll their eyes at the same time.

Elias joins Yousef to buy his own mom something sweet and Mutta runs after them just to see if he wants something to eat, too.

This only leaves Adam and Mikael who then sit down on the stairs leading to the little bakery.

They start talking about the last football game they watched, which was the night before at Adam's house, only Adam, Mikael and Mutta.

Mikael leans on the right banister, Adam on the left, they're facing each other.

As Adam is waving around with his hands animatedly while talking about the amazing goal that fell last night Mikael smiles, nodding along. He has never been too into football but whenever Adam talks about it, he feels like maybe he'll like it more the next time he watches a match.

"Are you listening to me?", Adam asks after noticing Mikael stop nodding along and just looking at him with a small smile playing on his lips.

Mikael is pulled out of his trance and nods. Then he looks towards the door of the bakery and still no sign of the three other guys.

"You know, we tease them a lot but Yousef and Sana are really great together.", Adam says out of nowhere. He had followed Mikael's gaze.

Apparently he was done talking about football and Mikael didn't even notice.

Again, Mikael nods and looks back at Adam, who has to shade his eyes with his hand a bit because the sun is shining right in his eyes.

"Yeah, he's always thinking about her.", Mikael says and asks himself if him thinking about Adam so much lately means anything similar like that.

Then, it gets weird between the two friends. Only for a few moments in which Adam wrings his hands together and keeps looking from Mikael to the bakery door nervously.

"About that.", Adam starts slowly, gathering the confidence to say what he wants to say. He has been thinking about how to say it for too long now, he just confuses himself more. That's why he decided to do it like he would want someone to open up to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something.", Adam continues.

He can see how Mikael's face quickly changes but he doesn't know how to interpret it. Does Mikael know? Does he feel the same way? Is he freaked out because he doesn't?

"Let's go!", Elias shouts, hopping down the stairs and over Mikael and Adam's feet.

Adam jumps at the sudden loud interruption but stands up. Same as Mikael. While he goes over to Elias, Adam curses himself for not speaking faster. Who knows if he'll ever gather the courage to bring this topic up again? It was hard enough now. Mikael is his best friend, after all. Having these confusing feelings now is not easy and messes with Adam's head but in that moment, a few minutes ago, it feel like the right time.  
The way Mikael kept looking at him, the tone of his voice when talking about Sana and Yousef...

Maybe he did imagine it all, the signs that Mikael might return the feelings.

-

Once again, Adam spends his day with his best friends. They are his second family by now, some weeks he sees them more than his actual family. 

Today the plan was to go watch the new Spiderman movie after Elias, Adam and Yousef said it looks better than the other ones just from the trailer.

If there is one thing anyone should know about this group of friends is that they are very well adjusted to each other. They know when to leave the others alone, when to try and help and when to just accept how they are and not question it.

Another thing all of them know is that Mikael won't shut up during a movie. It doesn't matter if it's at home or in the cinema. He will not shy away from commenting or criticizing the movie and the actors, not even when other people shush him. That's why none of the boys fight over who gets to sit next to Mikael. Well, not until too long ago. Now Adam just does it without thinking or talking about it. He started to care less and less about Mikael not shutting up about something he is so passionate about it. 

And when Mikael started to lean over to Adam to tell him something and just stayed like that, Adam had a harder time concentrating on the movie. 

Little did he know that Mikael didn't even realize what he was doing. It just felt very comfortable being so close to Adam. Not in the way he feels with the other guys. He feels comfortable with all of them but Adam... there is something else to it. 

However, when Mikael notices that he's almost leaning his head on Adam's shoulder he quickly sits up and leans the other way. He shouldn't feel differently with Adam compared to the others. 

The movie ends and without even talking about it all of them start walking towards the Bakkoush house. 

"I'm just saying... Imagine one of us would be a secret superhero!"

"Mutta, we spend pretty much all day together. We would notice."

"No, but that's what the family of superheroes usually think, too."

"The only one that spends less time with us lately is Yousef ... but then he is with my sister."

"See, maybe they are a badass crime fighting couple."

Their very interesting conversation gets cut short by a group of girls. Some of which are girls the boys went to school with. They all say hi and hug and start catching up a little. Some of these girls Adam has not seen since they finished school.

Ten minutes they stand there and talk until the girls say they should get going. With that the guys start walking again too. 

Adam puts his hands in the pockets of his coat because it has gotten pretty cold and just standing around didn't help.

"She just gave you her number?", Yousef asks. He sounds surprised but at the same time not at all. 

Adam was deep in his own thoughts and didn't hear who it is directed at. But that the other three guys look at Mikael gives him his answer and immediately he presses his lips together. 

"Who gave you her number?", Adam presses out and tries to be casual about it. 

Mikael just shrugs, looking uncomfortable but Mutta answers for him. "Luisa, the blonde one with the freckles."

Adam just nods and looks away. His eyes are directed to the way they are going when he hears Elias laugh and say something that makes him look up quickly.

"Aww, Adam. Don't be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?", maybe he says it too aggressively. 

Mikael looks between Elias and Adam and lets his gaze rest on the latter. Why does it bother Adam this much that a girl gave him her number? Could it be the same reason he really wanted to interject when the girl with the long hair hugged Adam for a second too long?

"Because Mr. Looking-like-a-model over there..", Elias points at Mikael,"...doesn't even have to try and gets phone numbers thrown at him."

The whole way to Elias' house Mikael notices how Adam doesn't look into his direction once. 

Elias had once again forgotten his keys but luckily his family is home. Sana opens the door and lets them all in. Mikael notices how her eyes immediately find Yousef's and how they start grinning at each other. 

Elias rolls his eyes at them with a smile on his face and leads the way to the kitchen. Sana and Yousef joining the rest a minute later. 

"Mamma made way too much food again so if you're hungry help yourself.", Sana tells the guys .

"Thanks!", Adam says, "Hey, why didn't you join us at the cinema?"

"I had to join a study group for an exam next week.", Sana explains with a smile.

She's standing behind the chair Yousef sits on. 

Elias and Mutta started looking through the pots to see what they could eat even if it wasn't long ago that they ate.

A phone beeps and all six people in the room take out their phones. It was Sana's.

Mikael observes how Sana reads the text and rolls her eyes. Before she has the chance to put it back in her pocket, it beeps again and again and again. 

Yousef, Adam and Mikael turn to her and look at her with an amused looks. She sighs and shakes her head as if she can't believe what she is going to say now but she still does. 

Turning to Adam she says: "I can't believe I'm saying this but this girl from my school, Ingrid, has not stopped asking about you since the Eid party in the summer. And she's still not stopping so I'm supposed to ask you if you're free to go out with her sometime soon."

Sana looks like saying this puts her in great pain. Hearing it puts Mikael in great pain and he hates it.

That Adam's gaze wanders over to him right after hearing what Sana says doesn't help the fact that the uneasy feeling in Mikael's gut grows. 

"I..", Adam says and it's all Mikael wants to hear. Quietly he leaves the room and knows he needs fresh air. 

When he gets out of the house he starts walking up and down the street in front of it. All he needs is to clear his head. Even if clearing his head works, ignoring the feeling in his chest is impossible.

Avoiding feelings that arise whenever Adam is near him while they are in a group is easy. He can just concentrate on the other people around. But he can't do that when the topic of the conversation is Adam being set up to go on a date with someone else. 

"Hey.", he hears being called out and turns around to see Adam walking towards him. 

Get it together, get it together, is what goes through Mikael's head the closer Adam gets. 

"What's up? Are you okay?", Mikael gets asked which he just nods to.

"Yeah, just felt like getting fresh air."

"Are you feeling sick? Elias' mom has this great tea that helps a lot. I'm sure we can make you some of that.", Adam says and looks at Mikael with a very worried look on his face.

Sighing, trying to ignore what he thinks, Mikael declines and says he just needs a minute. Adam nods and turns around to go back inside and give Mikael his space but then remembers what he wanted to say.

"I didn't accept it.", Adam says and makes Mikael stop in his tracks.

"That date with Sana's friend. Not happening.", Adam continues, taking a step towards Mikael.

Mikael raises his eyebrows, hoping not to show how that new information relieves him a bit.

"Oh, why not?", he asks. Why is he doing that? He knows he is bad at things like this. 

Adam, who is more forward with what he's thinking and feeling, takes another step closer.

"Mikael, look. I need to tell you that ..."

Mikael doesn't let him finish. He panics. He's bad with this kind of things and he knows where this conversation is going. 

"I should get inside. It's cold.", Mikael stutters out and quickly walks past Adam to the Bakkoush house. Being in a group of people makes it easier. 

"Why do you keep fighting it every time you feel it?", Adam calls behind him, before he is too far away. 

He doesn't turn around, he just leaves Adam to look after him and wonder why he even bothers. 

As soon as Mikael is in the staircase, he stops. Why does he always do that kind of stuff? He messed up. If Adam doesn't care enough anymore it's all on Mikael and he knows it. 

Maybe he should have thought about it more but he takes his phone out of his jeans pocket and opens the chat with Adam. 

" **I'm sorry**."

" **Want to meet tomorrow? Just us.** "

After doing that he goes back inside and anxiously waits if Adam will come back inside and if he will answer. Elias and Mutta are too busy with the food and Sana and Yousef are too busy with being sickeningly cute to notice it.

Mikael's heart stops when his phone vibrates. He takes it out but hesitates to look at it.

" **Sounds good** ", is all the text from Adam says but it makes Mikael grin like an idiot. 

Exactly then Adam joins them in the kitchen and his eyes find Mikael. They look at each other from across the room with a smile that promises a better day for them together tomorrow than it has been today.


End file.
